


Christmas stories

by sagaluthien



Series: 25 days of Christmas [1]
Category: Multi-Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 21:13:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5390654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagaluthien/pseuds/sagaluthien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my own challenge to write 25 (or more) stories taking place in December, around Christmas and New year. There will be multifandom (each story/chapter a new one) and it mostly be revisiting story Worlds I written stories in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas stories

This is the Information of the stories I will tag as 25 day of Christmas - Sagaluthien take and be a part in the serie 25 Days of Christmas.

What will this be?  
It's my own challenge to write 25 (or more) stories that take Place around December, Christmas and New Year. 

Why 25 (or more)?  
I have made up a prompt table which I will write a story for. Then I have a few other Words, so it can be more. I also had hoped to post one story everyday from 1 December to 25, but due to writers block there will be about half posted 2015 and hopefully the others 2016.

So what can you expect more of the stories?  
Each story will be in different fandoms - Universe that I have written in. So expect to meet the charcaters I used. (if not all posted here I have the stories posted at my livejournal - sagas_stories)  
The stories will probably take part after the first story in any of the Universe's.  
You will get the fandom, characters and which series the story will be for at each story.

Are there no chance of any new fandoms-universes?  
My plans was not to, as I have writtten in more consulations of 25, but you can't never know where you muses takes you, so there can be both new fandoms and characters, as there are one or more original stories/characters.

Anything else you can expect?  
I have checked what has been comment and left kudos on my stories I posted here Before, so there can very well be a few stories connected to those.

For those that yet is to write (about 12 stories) can you beg/wish for any special universe?  
Yes as long it is any I written in and haven't done for this. I'll not promise I might do it, as I do have a hum where they will take part.

There is a few that might feel to be longer or not fully told, any chance to have more parts/sequel to them?  
There are at least two already that I will write more to, but those will be done after I completed all the prompts. Maybe those turn up 2017.

Any chance to get the list of prompts and do it yourself?  
Yes you can get it, Probably easiest to send a message to me. And if you do it and post the stories you can use the one I created for this challenge.

Anything else?  
I probably has forget something, but I will not keep you longer and let you go to the stories (as soon as I post them)


End file.
